


[Podfic] The One Where They Adopt a Selkie

by Hananobira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: "That's a kid," Stiles said.Derek growled. "It's a selkie.""It's a selkie kid," Stiles pointed out, because really, they did not need to be arguing semantics right now. "Do selkies just go around leaving their kids sleeping in caves on the beach?"





	[Podfic] The One Where They Adopt a Selkie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One Where They Adopt a Selkie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207093) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to somnolentblue for their generous donation to Puerto Rico relief! Gratitude also to mikkimouse for permission to record this podfic and Paraka for hosting.

Original Fic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207093>  
Length: 00:52:09

Paraka: [MP3 (66 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Harvey%20FanAid/Adopt%20a%20Selkie.mp3) or [M4B (49 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Harvey%20FanAid/Adopt%20a%20Selkie.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
